


Saving the Day

by bakaheon



Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, jasontoddimagine, jasontoddoneshot, jasontoddxreaderoneshot, redhoodoneshot, redhoodxreaderoneshot, savinghisbutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: You save the Red Hood once again but it’s different this time.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd x Reader, Reader X Jason Todd, Reader x Red Hood, Red Hood x reader - Relationship
Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707178
Kudos: 60





	Saving the Day

The night remained tranquil, the sky above blanketed by darkness and drizzled with tiny particles that illuminate dull light. The breeze blew along your ebony tresses, your cheeks flush hues of crimson from the frigid weather. You slowly shut your eyes, embracing the night's atmosphere and serenity. 

You sat on the edge of a gargoyle, in Gotham there were many of these figures around the city but you somehow managed to have a favorite one. It had the perfect view of the dark city, aiding you in your job of protecting Gotham. 

You were Noir, part of the masked vigilantes that helped protect innocent people when the police weren’t able to do their job. Of course many of them hated the fact that people like you ran around the city, taking the credit of saving Gotham. However, they could never admit that they actually needed Batman when it came to criminals like the Joker or Killer Croc. Criminals like them weren’t easy to take down and they wouldn't hesitate to end innocent lives. 

You knew the consequences of this life but you didn’t mind, knowing that you at least had a chance to give others a better life than yours was all you could ask for. Besides, it helped ease your pain and guilt in this cruel world. 

You then hear the piercing sounds of gunshots penetrating through the quiet atmosphere. It intercepts your deep thinking and you rolled your eyes before saying, “Here we go again.” 

It was the infamous Red Hood (aka Jason Todd) who had a knack for using firearm weapons that was causing all this ruckus late at night. As a hero yourself you knew much about him, how he was the second Robin to The Dark Night and the tragic event that caused his death. You also knew that some crazy miracle managed to bring him back from the dead. He came back but with rage and an unquenchable thirst for revenge against his murderer. You could never blame him though, his death was gruesome and dreadful for it to happen to him at such a young age.

He wasn’t exactly a hero but more like a vigilante believing that killing criminals was the only way to stop them once and for all. You could understand his point of view, it did make some sense but a lot of blood would be spilled for it to happen. You couldn’t afford the risk and the responsibility of bloodshed in your hands. You left it up to Jason to do the task you were too afraid to do yourself. 

Even if his methods of crime fighting were extreme, you managed to have a soft spot for him. Since he was Robin you fought by his and Bruce’s side. You were both young and reckless but there was always something special about him to you. You admired how fearless he was no matter any situation you both were in. You weren’t used to the idea of crushes or love, coming from the broken family you once had. Your mother was an addict, who left you to fend for yourself on the streets and your dad was someone you didn’t even know who’d left your mom once she had you. Being alone didn’t necessarily help you with the idea of love and how it worked. But from how it sounded, maybe you did have a thing for Jason but you highly doubted he felt the same. 

You hoisted yourself up from where you sat, leaving your brooding for another peaceful night. Thinking that maybe he’d need your help. _Maybe not, he was trained by The Batman he can handle himself...Right?_ A sigh escaped your parted lips before blending into the dark shadows, pursuing where the location of the sounds were coming from. 

You shot your grappling hook around one of the balconies of the large, towering buildings; gliding down towards the ground. You stomp your feet against the floor as soon as you land, bringing yourself to position in a fighting stance. You were ready for anything or anyone to come at you as your eyes scan the area.

A silhouette of a man plummets in front of you, a mere blur before striking the floor with a big thump. 

The man groans before picking himself up from the crushed floor. He then looks at you and you're shocked to see that there were no serious injuries on him from a fall like that. Even though his face was hidden by the ridiculous red helmet he wore, you knew he wore a mischievous grin underneath, “Nice to see you again, Noir.” 

“I would say the same to you but I would be lying.” You remark with a smirk plastered across your face. 

“Well─,” Jason was interrupted by a thundering crash behind him. “Ah shit, he’s right behind me isn’t he?” He asks in a monotone manner before leaping out of the way as two colossal fists collide harshly against the floor where he once stood. 

“I guess it’s too late to say ‘yeah’.” You move back, once again in your correct fighting stance. Judging by the male’s size, the distinct bulky tubes of green substances that were attached behind his back, and a black mask with white circles around his eyes he wore to cover his face; it was Bane. “What the hell did you get yourself into, Red?” 

Jason chuckled, “Just a bit of a disagreement. Right Bane?” 

Bane yelled in response, moving forward to smash him in response while Jason does a flip to dodge him. 

“Totally just a disagreement.” You scoff before charging to make your move on the extremely muscular man. You bring your fist towards Bane's face with a harsh blow before knocking him to the floor. 

“Get out of my way, little birds.” He spews, forming his words with vexation. “I’ll break you just as I did with The Batman.” He flexes his brawniness, veins enhanced from his fibrous biceps. 

“Sorry to tell you, but I’m nothing like Batman.” Jason replies before spinning out his guns from behind his beige leather jacket. He aims directly at Bane’s massive chest before shooting at him continuously. 

“Red Hood!” You yell, trying to run over to him. “Quit it!”

“Don’t worry,” He responds loudly over the heavy sounds of gunshots. “These are just rubber bullets, Bats forced me to use them.” He sighs irritatedly 

“I’m surprised he even got you to listen to him.”

“Me too.”

Another ear-piercing scream comes from Bane, “That doesn’t do anything but tickle me, Red Hood.” Before Jason can bolt out of the way, he grabs him with his immense arms and starts to squeeze. 

Jason lets out a grunt with his jaws clenched, he releases rough cries as he tries to wiggle out of his arms. 

A nonchalant, sonorous chuckle escapes Bane’s lips, “How does it feel to be crushed, little bird?” He pauses to tighten his hold and Jason yells once more. “No one messes with my shipments and gets away with it. No one.”

Through the pain, Jason manages to laugh weakly. “Oh please, I’ve been through much worse than this.”

You dash to attack Bane, jabbing a left hook as hard as you could. It thrusted him back but with Jason still remained around his arms.

“Let him go, Bane!” You demand, spinning to perform a kick to his head. 

His head is thrown back from your action but his feet are still planted firmly on the ground.

“I’ll let go of him once I’ve broken every bone in his body.” His hold around him tightens more and Jason throws his head back, arms and legs moving in every direction. 

You swore you could somehow hear the sounds of his bones crushing, hearing the harsh cracks as Bane held him even tighter. He then finally lets him go, Jason’s limpless body falls to the stiff floor. 

“Red Hood!” You cry, reaching for his body. He lets out frail coughs and a relieved sigh escapes from you. “Don’t worry I got you.” 

You gently place him back on the floor before squaring up in front of Bane. “You aren’t going to get away with this, Bane.”

“He’s the one that messed with my important shipments of venom. Do you know how much money he made me lose?” He growls, rushing towards you with his fists up. 

You wait for the right moment, his biceps nearly inches apart from you before springing up. You do a backflip as you reach your utility belt to take out one of the many batarangs Bruce had given you. In mid air and in the sequence of your flip you slice it against his enormous tubes from behind. You land on your two feet as Bane yells and tries to reach for his back while the tubes of venom jerk everywhere. 

“You’ll pay for this, Noir.” Bane threatened, he was about to yell something else before you throw one last hard blow across his face. He collapses to the ground with a thunderous thump. 

He was growing weak just as soon as you messed with his venom tubes, without them he wasn’t as powerful but there was still some strength left in him. “Sorry but I’m not sure that’s gonna happen.” 

Before he has the chance to pick himself up, you flip towards him and land forcefully against his chest. He winces and with a final harsh blow in his face and he passes out with a low groan.

You go to Jason and remove his helmet, he wore a red domino mask underneath. You place him on your lap as he slightly grunts, most of his bones were broken from Bane’s incredible strength. You sigh softly as you play with his raven, messy locks. “Red, I got you.”

Jason has a small smirk on his lips and you shake your head, “Thanks for saving my ass...Again.”

“That’s just what I do.”

He chuckles softly before wincing. 

“Lie still, Jay. I’m gonna have to heal you now, it’s gonna hurt because your bones are going to mend together and it’s a painful process. It hurts less if you don’t move.” 

“Sure thing, [F/N].” 

A soft smile curls on your lips, it had been a long time since you both fought together. You missed it and most importantly: you missed him. You missed the feelings you had when you both fought crime together and when he died it felt like a part of you was gone. 

You, Bruce, and Dick were affected the most, there was always something different in the way you all did everything since his death. Fighting was different, the thought of justice was different. You didn’t realize how much it had affected you the most, you would always remember how the two of you were. Similar yet so different in many ways. 

He shuts his eyes tightly as you do your work, you had healing powers. You could heal yourself and others just by touching the wounds and where the injuries were. You placed your hands on arms, the light sounds of his bones repairing itself. You do the same process to his chest, and legs. 

He takes in a deep breath, “Thanks.” He gets up and looks at you. 

You nod, “No problem, you’re pretty strong for a guy who practically got all his bones in his body broken. I expected some screaming and maybe you passing out in the end. That’s what always happens whenever I fix broken bones.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” He places his hand on the nape of his neck. “In this line of work, you have to be tougher in these situations.”

“Yeah I guess so. You still need to take it easy, I barely just healed them and your body is gonna have to do the rest of it getting strong again.”

“Alright, alright.”

“It’s only for tomorrow so don’t worry, you can go back to being all reckless and getting yourself killed again the next day.”

“I’m not that reckless.”

“Yeah, you are. You just gotta get all the criminals to hate you, huh?”

“That’s the goal.” He winks at you and you let out a bothered sigh.

“You’re so annoying, I hope you know that.”

“I know, but you like it don’t you?” He has that signature cocky grin on his lips, 

You shake your head playfully. “Ugh, Jason.”

He chuckles softly, “Yeah you like it.” He responds for you. “But honestly, thank you. I don’t know what I could’ve done without you.”

“Die?” You laugh and Jason sighs.

“That’s never fun the second time.”

“I’m sure it’s not fun the first time either.”

“You’re right.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Oh and you’re welcome. Don’t worry, I won't stop saving your ass anytime soon.” You wink back at him.

“I appreciate that a lot, Noir.” He hoists himself up from the floor, you hand him back his helmet but he leaves it under his arm. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this, fight crime together.”

“Yeah it has, I miss it. I…” You trail off as you shift your gaze from him to the floor. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” He takes a step closer to you and your breath hitches. 

“I like you, [F/N].” He confesses, the wind gently blows his hair, barely covering his masked eyes. “I love you.”

Your eyes widen, “I─ um…” You look down at his lips. He brings himself closer to you, placing his gloved palm on your cheek as your lips touch. It was a slow, soft kiss and you could feel a bunch of sensations at once; happiness, fondness, warmth, but most importantly love. 

In that moment it was just the two of you, reunited and in love as the world around you just blends into nothingness. You kept your hand on his cheek, rubbing the pad of your thumb along his cheek bones. Your lips soon part, barely brushing against each other as you whisper back, “I love you too, Jason.” 


End file.
